Glimpses Into Forever
by Kalla.Flower
Summary: BxE Glimpses into forever as seen through Bella's eyes... Series of one shots ranging from "K" to "M"
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot is rated "K"**

* * *

_**A Glimpse Into Forever

* * *

**_

I've never told you this, but you've forever spoiled me. I smile because I'm positive that you know anyway.

Your head tilts to the side, your ocher eyes alight with playful curiosity; you're wondering about my thoughts. My smile turns into an iridescent beam of pure contentment that I can see reflected within those enchanting, inquisitive eyes of yours. I wouldn't have it any other way. Of course you would argue otherwise, stubborn vampire that you are, but I believe that half of the reason why we work so well is because you can't read my thoughts. _You, _on the other hand, have been grumbling for the past one hundred and twenty-seven years that everything would be _so much easier_ if only your telepathy worked on me. My response is to laugh and shake my head in good humor every time.

Really, though, sometimes I think I'm too lucky, that at some point I'll wake up from a blissfully long dream that started the moment I laid eyes on you more than a lifetime ago. I can imagine your reaction if I told you this, you would tell me I was absurd--and then that pleased smile that I find so charming would grace your lush, pale lips a moment later when I would go on to tell you that the reason the dream would have started the moment I saw you would be because, taken in by your enchanting beauty, or debonair masculinity, as you would correct me, I would be so completely overwhelmed by your sheer presence that I would faint. Then it would be my turn to call you absurd when you would tell me that my little scenario could just as easily have gone the other way around and_ you_ could have been the one to have gone into a dead faint because of how gorgeous I am; but I would have to point out that that could never work because vampires can't faint, after all. But because both of us are pretty headstrong we would probably end our conversation at a draw, however you would of course want to have the last say, or last action as it were, and you would lightly pinch me and tell me I'm not dreaming.

You affectionately nudge me with a hip and I snap back into the reality of us dancing. Slow dancing because, no matter how much time has gone by and how much I have changed, some things never change. Your long, tapered fingers are interlaced with mine; both sets are equally pale. You rest your head atop mine and inhale the timeless fragrance of strawberries that I have kept just for you, but I can practically hear your mind buzzing with the want of my thoughts. I press a secret smile into your shoulder and decide dream or no, where I am right now is where I always want to be.

And is it any wonder that where I always want to be is in your arms? I think about my earlier musings about you spoiling me for forever and come to the easy conclusion that, no, it really isn't hard to believe whatsoever. I'm spoiled by your attentiveness, your love, your immortal embrace. All of which I'll never miss a moment of because I have no need for slumber anymore, just like you. And I'll surely never tire of any of it.

A smattering of applause brings our attention to the reason for our dancing: the renewal of Rosalie and Emmett's vows. They look as happy as ever in all of their wedding finery. When Rosalie determinedly meets my gaze, I feel trepidation as I realize her intent. Helplessly I catch the bouquet with an ease that belies my unease. While I glare in the direction of Alice's tinkling laughter, you gently put a finger under my chin and direct my gaze to your intent eyes. You lift my right hand which holds the bouquet and then my left, kissing the ring you have bestowed upon me three times before.

Your eyes once again hold a question, but this time I'm more than happy to let you into my thoughts by simply telling you 'yes.'

I'm spoiled forever by the look of awe and endless devotion that never fails to exude from your eyes, Edward, when I reaffirm my infinite love for you.

* * *

**Finis.**

"_My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give thee, the more I have, For both are infinite_" -- William Shakespeare


	2. Chapter 2

**This one-shot is rated "M"**

* * *

**_II. A Glimpse Into Forever_

* * *

**

The water should be cold. 'Should be' being the operative words, here. But no, the water's not cold. I haven't felt the chill in a very long time.

We're shrouded together here in the darkness, you and I; the stars and opulent moon our only glimmers of light in the cloudy night sky, like the intimacy of flickering candles brought outdoors. When the bright glow filters through the dark gray swirls just right, flashes of our pale, wet flesh are magnified into brilliant bursts of diamond fragment, and it's still just as mesmerizing to see you like this as it was when I was a human. You're wondrous to me in the same way that I imagine the splintering fire and color of fireworks are to children. And when I see brief glimpses of my reflection in your warm, tawny eyes, I know you feel the same way about me.

The rustle of evergreen trees and the sporadic cooing noises made by wildlife is the soundtrack given to us by Nature, complemented by the splashes we make when we decide to get playful. But other times we are silent, smoothly slipping through the water undetected by the naked eye, meeting underwater for sweet kisses and secret smiles because we know we are experiencing what most can't.

It's like permanently living on Cloud Nine, being with you. When life slips away, people always say 'May you rest in peace;' and in this I believe they are absolutely right. This place, in between life and death that we exist in, is peace. I may not be using the saying the way that it is meant, but I feel my interpretation of it is better. Of course anything feels better, more vibrant, when you get to share the experience with the one you love. I get to spend an eternity of experiences with you.

You tilt your head to the side with that infamous inquisitive gaze of yours and lift a hand from the water we are floating in to caress my cheek. "So serious. What's on your mind?"

"What? You don't know?" I can't keep myself from saying. I slip my hands into yours and, our body's attuned, we gently twirl in an elegant circular motion in the shallow midnight blue water.

You try to look annoyed but fail because of the distraction of our bodies being so close together. "Always have to bate the lion, don't you, little lamb," you say. It sounds like a warning...and a promise.

With an impish smile I pull you flush to my body with our connected hands, lithely hooking one leg over your hip and securing it behind your knee. "You know, I think it's about time that you rethink that pet name. It really doesn't fit anymore."

You blink, comically looking as if you were struck dumb by my whip-like reflexes, and I burst into laughter that you ruefully give into as well. Soon the vibrations of our bodies against each other makes us physically aware of other things and our laughter dies down. "I was thinking about how much I love you and how much going through everything was worth being here now," I confess in your ear. You shiver.

"Shall I count the ways?" I continue to say in your ear, my voice hushed with the intimacy of our moment. You turn so that our faces match eye to eye; I'm surprised by the vulnerability softening your Cupid's bow lips and molten toffee eyes. I kiss the slight tremble in your lower lip and the worry between your eyes.

"You have no regrets? Ever? You never wish that you had done things differently? That you had chosen--"

I didn't let you finish. "There was no other choice for me. Without you..." I falter, words blaring through my head that have been used so often that I want to come up with something new, fresh, but can't think of anything unless I make up entirely new words. I decide to go with the words that have already been said; simple and honest. "I'm nothing."

You pull me tighter towards you and sweep clinging wet strands of my hair away from my face as your eyes burn me with a passion that could eclipse the sun. "I love you, Bella."

"You are my everything, Edward."

The clouds have parted and the moon reflects the sun's light onto the water and our fever-passioned skin. The taste of your kiss is like a live wire to my senses; and I can swear that my heart starts beating again every time my lips meet yours. I run my hands along the smooth muscles of your back; through the wet, dark strands of your bronze hair; over your sides and up the flat, hard muscles of your chest. Distracted by our kiss you don't seem to realize when my hand slowly trails down, down--and then you gasp and our kiss turns more frantic. I lightly squeeze then start a stroking rhythm around your most intimate flesh, drawing heady moans of pleasure and want from your mouth. When you hoarsely whisper that you need me, I still my grip on the hard and ready part of you and raise up, keeping your smoldering gaze as I sink down onto you. You reverently whisper my name over and over as our bodies meet in a slow tempo, and my body and mind are lulled into a cloudy haze as our perfect rhythm creates music--the lapping of water. My insides flutter and tighten as sparks of bliss start to coarse through me and I hug you closer to me when I finally shatter into a million pieces. _Fireworks_, I think again. I hear you cry out only moments after me and feel the tremble of your flesh that is buried deep inside of me.

When we come down from our shared passion, instead of lowering me and letting me waid through the water by your side you keep me in your embrace and carry me to the pebbled shore of First Beach. Gently you lower us to the earthen ground and we silently watch a crest of clouds ingulf the glow of the moon once again. I turn to look at your profile and then the settings that surround us, feeling the awe of change. So much history surrounded the place we were at; a place that at one time had been forbidden to you. I think back to that distinct moment here, long ago, when I first comprehended the mystery that was you, Edward Cullen, and I decide that we have officially come full circle. There had been a little part of me, even from the beginning, and right when I had found out that you were a vampire, that knew I was suppose to end up like you and, more importantly, with you. _And here I am_, I think as I snuggle closer into you. You look down into my eyes and smile, before lightly resting your head atop mine.

I close my eyes and enjoy the moment; another memory made in our infinite time together.

* * *

**Finis.**

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of everyday's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints-- I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!-- and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

--Elizabeth Barrett Browning

* * *


End file.
